Autodéfense
by Gibi
Summary: Alors que Sam attend Dean dans une ruelle, il est abordé par trois inconnus.


Disclamer : La série et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Eric Kripke, McG, et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

* * *

**AUTODEFENSE**

Sam vérifia l'heure encore une fois. Dean avait déjà vingt minutes de retard, mais il en fallait plus pour que Sam commence à s'inquiéter pour son frère. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il suffisait que son témoin ait des longues jambes - et si possible peu couvertes - pour que Dean oublie le reste du monde. Sam soupira, Dean était irrécupérable.

Sam jeta un regard circulaire. La ruelle n'était pas très grande, mal éclairée, et vide. Cela non plus ne l'inquiétait pas. Il avait connu pire, et la petite ville n'était pas réputée pour son taux élevé de criminalité... juste pour son histoire de fantôme qui hantait l'ancienne usine de métallurgie, aujourd'hui fermée. Le problème, c'était que cela n'avait rien d'une histoire, et que

trois adolescents avaient fait les frais de ne pas croire à cette légende. Mais les frères Winchester allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

"Tu attends quelqu'un ?" demanda soudain une voix derrière Sam.

Le chasseur se retourna pour dévisager trois jeunes hommes en veste de cuir et qui jouaient les durs.

'Dean, grouille toi' pensa Sam, en sentant qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser tranquille.

"Tu devrais pas te promener tout seul ici... C'est hanté !"dit le deuxième, un peu plus jeune.

'Hanté... merci du renseignement' continua Sam en restant silencieux.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bavard... Tu es peut-être idiot ? Tu comprends pas ce qu'on te dit ?" reprit le troisième voyou, en se moquant.

Les trois hommes encerclaient Sam qui ne bronchait toujours pas et ne cherchait pas non plus à s'enfuir, ce qui énervait les trois voyous.

"Tu as quoi dans ton sac ?" demanda l'un des gars, en essayant de lui prendre. "Fais pas le timide, fais moi voir !" insista-t-il. Il s'approcha de Sam en sortant son couteau à cran d'arrêt.

"A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça" dit enfin Sam, très calmement.

"Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ? Tu vas nous faire une prise de karaté peut-être ?" nargua son assaillant, provoquant le rire de ses deux complices.

Sam ne fit que hausser les épaules.

"C'est dangereux de jouer avec un couteau" expliqua une voix qui venait de l'entrée de la ruelle.

"Tu es en retard" remarqua Sam, légèrement désapprobateur et sans se soucier de l'homme qui le menaçait.

"Si tu avais vu son décolleté..." répondit Dean, en guise d'excuse, et un sourire légèrement vicieux aux lèvres.

"Merci, mais je me passe des détailles" le coupa Sam.

"Hé !" s'interposa l'un des voleurs.

"Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis ?" continua Dean, en regardant son jeune frère.

"On ne faisait que discuter, Dean" tempéra Sam, en voyant le 'regard-grand-frère-qui-ne supporte-pas-qu'-on-importune-son-petit-frère' dans les yeux de son aîné.

"Tu es sûr, Sammy ?" insista-t-il.

"Dis à ton petit ami de dégager s'il ne veut pas avoir recoure à la chirurgie esthétique, Sammy" menaça le plus âgé du groupe.

'Fatale erreur' pensa Sam, en fronçant les sourcils et en voyant son frère passer sur le mode 'toi-tu-as-un-sérieux-problème-avec-moi'.

"Dean, laisse tomber" reprit Sam, d'une voix douce.

"Oui, Dean, laisse tomber... tu risques de te faire mal" continua à railler celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

"Je crois que Riri, Fifi et Loulou veulent jouer, Sam" provoqua Dean, toujours un sourire aimable aux lèvres, mais le regard noir.

"C'est nous que tu traites de Riri, Fifi et Loulou ?" gronda le plus jeune, en s'avançant vers Dean.

"Tu vois..." fit simplement Dean, en souriant à son frère et en envoyant son poing dans la figure de son assaillant.

Aussitôt, ces deux copains se portèrent à son secours, pour leur plus grand malheur. Sam observa son frère mettre une raclée aux trois impudents, tout en ayant pitié pour eux.

Au bout de dix minutes le combat cessa, ne laissant que Dean encore debout. L'un des trois malfrats était parvenu à prendre la fuite, un autre gisait inconscient par terre, et Dean menaçait le chef avec son couteau de chasse, qui devait -approximativement- faire trois fois la taille du couteau à cran d'arrêt.

"Je vous en prie... Je m'excuse... Je ne le refairai pas" implora-t-il, tremblant.

"Dean, c'est un humain... Tu ne peux pas le tuer" remarqua Sam, calmement.

"Il a mit du sang sur mon jean" objecta Dean, sans quitter sa 'proie' des yeux.

"On ira au lavomatique... Allez, viens !"insista Sam.

Dean hésita, puis frappa une dernière fois l'homme, qui resta à demi conscient sur le sol. Dean en profita pour fouiller dans ses poches et lui prendre dix dollars.

"Pour la laverie" donna-t-il en guise d'excuse à Sam qui le regardait avec désapprobation, avant de s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était.

"Il faut excuser mon grand frère. Il peut-être très protecteur... mais je vous avais prévenus" expliqua Sam, à l'homme toujours à terre, qui ne fit que hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, une lueur de terreur dans les yeux.

"Samantha, quand tu auras fini de prendre le thé ! On a du boulot !" l'appela Dean.

"Encore désolé" répéta Sam, avant de rejoindre son aîné. "Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui voler son argent" le sermonna Sam.

"Il a mit du sang sur mon jean ! Et tu sais à quel point cette saloperie est dure à faire partir" se justifia Dean.

"Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais à l'heure" répliqua Sam.

"Et toi, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus !"

"Je ne leur ai pas parlé" s'offusqua Sam, face à l'accusation de son frère.

"Et de flanquer une bonne trempe lorsqu'on t'embête... Quel fils de pute, il m'a bousillé mon jean ! J'aurais du lui prendre quelques billets de plus, tu ne crois pas ?" proposa Dean, en démarrant.

"Dean" soupira Sam.


End file.
